unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Recuerdos (Regular Mystery)/Transcripción
Ésta es la Transcripción del episodio "Recuerdos". ''-- Esta transcripción está completa. --'' El episodio comienza con Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso, Fantasmín, Jack Farley, Papaleta y Russel comiendo y haciendo retos en "El Rey de las Hamburguesas". *'Todos ellos (menos Russel):' Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! (Siguen repitiendo hasta que Russel termina de tomar una botella entera de soda, luego festejan) *'Papaleta:' Ahora me toca! (Mientras los demás repiten "Fondo", él se toma una botella de soda en menos tiempo) Ajam (Los demás se alegran por él) *'Rigby:' Bien hecho Papaleta! *'Russel:' Daa esto es reto de principiantes! *'Rigby:' Oigan y donde está James? *'Mordecai:' Si, no terminó su hamburguesa! *'Rigby:' Oye James!... James? (Se lo ve a James hablando con Thomas -vestido de pizza- y otras 2 personas) *'James:' Pasó mucho tiempo amigo! Que han estado haciendo? *'Thomas:' Si, no te veo desde la secundaria! *'Alex:' Solo vine a explorar un poco la ciudad, quizá me mude aquí. También me encontré con mi amiga (abrazándola de costado) *'James:' Seguro que es tu amiga? (Thomas y James se ríen de entredientes) *'Alex:' Si, seguro... *'Lucía:' (a Thomas) Oye me gusta tu traje Thomas. *'James:' Es en serio? Si parece lechuga con eso! *'Alex:' Pues tú pareces lechuga! *'James:' Eso no es cierto- *'Jack Farley:' (Gritando desde su mesa) Oye lechuga! Ven aca o te doy tomate! *'James:' (a Thomas) Ves? Te llaman! *'Jack Farley:' A tí tiburón, no me escuchas? (Lucía y Alex se ríen) *'James:' Si, ya voy. (Se va, Thomas se queda con ellos) *'Jack Farley:' Oye no terminaste tu- espera, donde está la hamburguesa? *'Russel:' (Con la boca llena) Que cosa? *'Thomas:' (Aparece) Oigan, quieren ir a los bolos con ellos? (Señala a Alex y Lucía) Así aprovechamos el día libre, yo ya termino mi turno. *'Musculoso:' Yo voy! Voy a enseñarles como se juega perdedores! *'Fantasmín:' Yo también iré. *'Mordecai:' No gracias, yo iré a descansar un poco. *'Rigby:' Ah que!? Si tu no vas quien será mi compañero patea-traseros? *'Mordecai:' Ahh no lo se, Russel? *'Russel:' (Con la boca llena) Que!? *'Mordecai:' O tu Thomas? *'Thomas:' Si, por mí está bien. *'Mordecai:' Lo ves? Está todo bién, vayan ustedes. (Bostezando) Luego los veo en casa. > En el Parque, Mordecai entra a la casa... *'Mordecai:' Benson? *'Benson:' Mordecai! Creí que estabas con los demás. *'Mordecai:' Nooo, yo vine a descansar un poco. *'Benson:' Muy bién, el Sr. Maellard está arriba con los inspectores asi que no hagas ruido si? *'Mordecai:' Está bien. *'Benson:' Ah y podrías revisar tu armario? Dejé unos papeles viejos que encontré que podrían servir. Adios! *'Mordecai:' Pero si yo- (La puerta se cierra) Aaaah! (Sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación. Abre su armario y ve la caja, que dice "GAP High School") Ah? (La abre, ve varios apuntes y notas de él y Rigby pero lo aparta hasta que ve una bolsa con varias fotos. La saca y va a la cama con ellas) Cuantos recuerdos hay aquí... (Encuentra varias fotos con Rigby en la secundaria, una de Rigby en patineta, y otras fotos con Toni. Luego encuentra una con Margarita) Y esta cuando...? (Ve atras de la foto, que tiene escrito algo) : "Ey Mordecai, amigo, antes de la graduación te dejo esta foto con "tu chica", te acuerdas de este día? Que locura no? Pasó de todo. Pero bueno, es tu primera foto con ella! Espero que nos volvamos a ver amigo. Firma: '''Toni'"'' *'Mordecai:' Toni... (Acercamiento hacia su cara. La escena se vuelve oscura...) 319px : Se muestra a la escuela secundaria desde afuera, luego se muestran varios chicos hablando entre ellos en un pasillo, incluyendo a Rigby con un chico y una chica (Michelle), y ahí entran por una puerta desde un patio escolar. Mordecai, Tony, Marceline y otra chica llamada Micaela entran juntos a la par y caminan por el pasillo. La mayoría de los que estaban en el mismo pasillo raramente se asombraban. Luego, los cuatro van hacia Rigby y los otros dos se alejan. *'Rigby:' Que hay Mordecai? *'Mordecai:' Todo bién mapache? (Chocan manos) Como te lastimaste ayer! Todos se mataron de risa! *'Rigby:' Callate! Pero creo que voy a dejar la patineta. *'Mordecai:' Mejor para tí amigo! *'Rigby:' Pues mejor sería que consigas una chica para el baile! (Los demás se ríen, pero Mordecai lo golpea) *'Marceline:' Oigan, yo los veo en el salón chicos! *'Mordecai y Toni:' Nos vemos (Marceline se va) *'Toni:' Pero oye, tiene razón Mordo, a quién vas a llevar? *'Mordecai:' Y tu a quien vas a llevar? *'Toni:' Pues a Micaela, mejor ir con una amiga antes que preguntarle a otra, jeje. *'Micaela:' Eso mismo opiné yo! *'Rigby:' Trataré de pedirle a Teddy! *'Mordecai:' Ahh (provocandolo) no me habías hablado de- *'Rigby:' Ya callate! No es que me guste, solo quiero entrar a esa tonta fiesta. Dijeron que habría comida gratis. *'Toni:' Ah si, montones de comida. *'Micaela:' Y nos vas a decir a quien llevarás Mordecai? *'Rigby:' Si, dinos amigo, ya que Marchi se fué. *'Mordecai:' De que estás hablando? Si yo no gusto de ella! *'Rigby:' Pero ella? Es bastante obvio amigo! *'Mordecai:' Que no mapache! Y no tengo pareja todavía! *'Toni:' Pero con quién quieres ir? *'Mordecai:' Pues con ella! (Señala a Margarita, que está hablando con dos amigas) *'Toni:' Con ella? *'Micaela:' Si, la última vez que te saludó solo la miraste y ni le dijiste media palabra! *'Rigby:' Y luego tuve que ir a tu casa y llevarte al baño por días. *'Mordecai:' Ay ya cállense, van a ver que ahora sí seré capaz de pedirle! (Se escucha una puerta abrirse) Pero que- 319px (el anterior tema termina de repente como un disco que se raya, para que suene éste) : La puerta que se abrió es del otro lado del pasillo desde la sala de gimnasio. Allí salen Robbie, James, Alex y Lucía, y se acercan a Mordecai, Rigby, Toni y Micaela... *'Robbie:' Hola chicos! Emm ya tienes pareja para el baile, Tontocaiii? *'Mordecai:' Y eso que te importa? *'Robbie:' Ahh si me importa, verás, eres el más popular aquí lo se, pero no lo suficientemente valiente para conseguir una chica verdad? Pues tu amiga Marchi sería un buén partido para tí. *'Rigby:' Ves? Te lo dije (Mordecai lo golpea) Auuu! *'Robbie:' En cuanto a mí, checka esto. (Él y James se acerca a las chicas que estaban con Margarita y les habla al oído. Al escuchar ellas se ríen y se van con James, Alex y Lucía. Luego Robbie se acerca a Margarita) *'Margarita': Ah Hola Robin, que pasa? *'Robbie': Soy Robbie Margarita! *'Margarita': Ay perdon Robbie, es que estoy preocupada por lo del baile... El chico que me invitó se cambió de casa y... ahora no tengo pareja! *'Robbie': Ay que lastima (Da vuelta la cabeza dos segundos y le guiña a Mordecai) pero vine a preguntarte ya que no tienes pareja... Quisieras ir al baile conmigo? *'Margarita': En serio!? Harías eso por mi amigo? *'Robbie': Si amiga, entonces aceptas? *'Margarita': Claro acepto! Nos vemos en el salón! *'Robbie': Si, adiós! :Magarita se va. *'Toni:' Ella es compañera de EL!? *'Robbie:' Ah si! (Se da vuelta) Cómete esta Mordecai (Haciendo un impulso pélvico) YES! (Mordecai se enoja) Ahora solo me falta hacerla (en cámara lenta) Mmmii noooovviiaaaaaa. *'Mordecai:' (Acercándose a Robbie) Eres un hijo de- (Se choca con alguien) Ahh, Directora Robinson? *'Directora Robinson:' Vi lo que ibas a hacer, acaso cree que soy ciega? *'Robbie:' Y vieja también! (Tratando de no reirse) *'Directora Robinson:' Que dijo!? *'Robbie:' No, nada! (Se aleja) *'Micaela:' No le va a hacer nada? *'Directora Robinson:' Tengo 35, y el ya se fue. Además el recreo ya terminó. *'Toni:' No terminó, todavía no oimos la cam- (El timbre suena) -pana... *'Directora Robinson:' Ahora si la oyeron. AL SALÓN!! (Ella se va mientras los cuatro se quejan) :En el salón, varios minutos después, mientras el profesor Adams corrige unas tareas, los alumnos hablan bajo... *'Marceline:' Oigan, al final que pasó? *'Mordecai:' Bueno- *'Micaela:' Robbie la invitó a Margarita para el baile! *'Marceline:' En serio!? *'Toni:' Pero es extraño que la haya invitado, que pasó con Dalma? *'Mordecai:' No lo se, la vi la última vez la semana pasada. *'Micaela:' Yo la ví la ultima vez entrando a su casa, pero cerca había alguien en una camioneta blanca que me veía... *'Jamie (Aparece):' Yo también la vi! El tipo de adentro parecía un tiburón. *'Toni:' Que tu yo se que? *'Jamie:' Que yo que? *'Luke:' Oigan me marean chicos, todos sospechamos que es malo cierto? *'Toni:' El estaba aquí? *'Luke:' Por qué no hacemos un sabotaje en el baile? Sacamos información de lo que hace y lugares a los que va, o podríamos hacer un baile falso para el día anterior. *'Micaela:' El del baile falso me gusta! *'Toni:' Es muy buena idea. Nos acompañan chicos? *'Luke y Jamie:' (Mientras Adams se acerca) Si por supuesto! *'Adams:' Necesitan ayuda chicos? *'Mordecai:' Pues consíganos un salón profesor. *'Marceline:' (extendiendo su mano) Pues a las tres! *'Todos ellos:' (extendiendo su mano) Uno... dos... tres. (Levantando la mano) POR LA FIESTA FALSA! (Miran raros cuando el resto de los compañeros se sorprenden y los miran) *'Adams:' Emm... Meeejor lo planeamos afuera. :Se ve el baño de la escuela, en el que está Robbie peinándose, y luego empieza a cantar, siguiendo la música que se encuentra abajo: 319px (Desde el principio hasta 1:18) *'Robbie:' I'm, too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love love's going to leave '' :''Se escucha en timbre mientras los alumnos salen de la escuela. Mordecai va con y Marceline a un cotillón y entran a éste a comprar adornos por cantidad. Toni va con Micaela a unos arbustos cerca a la mansión de Robbie. *'Toni:' Mira como lo hago! (Apunta a un camión que hace reparto a un sujeto desconocido, se ve que las cajas eran componentes peligrosos, luego saca varias fotos) Mira! *'Micaela:' Wuau, esto será genial! (Toni, complacido, le asienta con la cabeza) *'Robbie:' (En otro lado, con Alex y Lucía) Esto tiene que ser genial! Compraremos unos trajes y podríamos arreglar nuestro pelo. *'Alex:' Y que pasó con James? *'Robbie:' Me dijo que se iría a otro lado. (Se ve la vista de James, espiando a ellos como pasan desde un arbusto) *'Lucía:' Seguro se quedó con las chicas! *'Robbie:' Tal vez, pero a ver como se pone Mordecai sin su chica! Hajaja *'Adams:' (Al día siguiente, en la Dirección) Oiga, necesito las llaves del salón de atras, tenemos que hacer un baile falso. *'Directora Robinson:' Y yo que recibo profesor? *'Adams:' Ay, podría ir al proximo campamento con usted! *'Directora Robinson:' Bueno acepto. (Le da las llaves) Luego le aviso! *'Adams:' (Sale de la dirección y cierra la puerta) Ay, las cosas que tengo que hacer por esto...! : Se ve a Adams abrir la puerta, y luego a él, Luke y Jamie limpiando el salón. Luego se ve a Michelle viendo la televisión (A TV-PG) : Luego se ve a Robbie pasando cuandolo llama alguien... *'Robbie:' (Atiende) Hola papá? *'Padre de Robbie:' (Se muestra sentado en una habitación oscura, solo se ve su sombra) Oye hijo, el hederero murió, el negocio ahora es nuestro! Y quiero que lo dirijas tu. *'Robbie:' De veras!? *'Padre de Robbie:' Por supuesto, pero tienes que traer a alguien para la reunión! Ya sabes... *'Robbie:' Si, entiendo. (Corta) Genial! Pero, a quien puedo llevar? (Ve al traje que compró, y le dió una idea) *'James:' (Escuchando todo desde un lugar cercano y oculto) Ay no. : Se ven a Mordecai y a Marceline con varias bolsas, pero luego paran y Mordecai apaga de un simple botón su celular (era la misma música) *'Mordecai:' Sabes qué!? Debo dejar de escuchar este tema cuando planeamos algo. *'Marceline:' Tienes razón! =S > Al día siguiente, despues de clases, ellos están reunidos en el salón que el profe Adams preparaba. *'Adams:' Ya tenemos listo aca, faltaría el equipo de sonido. *'Jamie:' Eso lo traen mañana! *'Adams:' Muy bien, ustedes? *'Toni:' Miren lo que tenemos! (Saca de una bolsa varias fotos reveladas, además de unas cintas de video. Los demás se sorprenden) *'Micaela:' Ya terminamos de colocar los adornos. *'Mordecai:' Oye Marchi tienes los-... Marceline? *'Luke:' A donde se habrá ido? : Música misteriosa: Marceline esta en un salón oscuro. Camina lentamente hasta acercarse a un pequeño pasillo del salón, pero ve varias cajasen su camino. Cerca de ellas, en otro estante había una bolsa con rollos de cámará. Al no poder avanzar Marchi trata de alcanzarlo... *'Marceline:' (En voz muy baja) Que no me pase lo mismo, que no me pase lo mismo... (La música se intensifica a medida que acerca su mano a la bolsa, hasta que al final la agarra sin inconveniente. Se relaja y comienza a caminar) Estoy bien... Estoy b- (La puerta del salón se abre, luego la cierran. Aparece un chico hablando por teléfono: es Robbie. Marceline se esconde) *'Robbie:' (Hablando al teléfono) Ya tengo casi todo listo para mañana, solo falta llevar a la carnada. *'Padre de Robbie:' (Voz del teléfono) -altavoz-'' Bien, eso es muy bueno. ''(Ahora se lo muestra a el, en el que por la oscuridad no se le ve el rostro ni el cuerpo, solo su boca. Torna de perfil en una silla cerca de una ventana) Pero, a quien tienes pensado elegir? Nosotros les daremos una visita a su casa. *'Robbie:' Te acuerdas esa pelirroja que invité al baile? Bueno, tendré que cancelar esa velada. Estaremos en minutos allí. (Marceline quiere gritar pero solo se tapa la boca) *'Padre de Robbie:' Eso es tomar iniciativa hijo, que la ceremonia comience. (Cuelga. Robbie sale rápido. Marchi se asusta y corre) : En otra parte de la escuela, Mordecai camina hasta en una esquina chocarse con "Rigby"! *'Mordecai:' Rigby, que haces aquí? *'Rigby:' No lo se, vi la entrada abierta y quise revisar. También un gnomo tonto me empujó. *'Mordecai:' Muy bien, pero hay que buscar a Marchi. (Se encuentran con Michelle y TVPG) Hola chicos, han visto a Marceline aquí? *'Michelle:' Emm que yo recuerde no! *'Rigby:' Oye, que es esa cosa? *'Michelle:' El es TV-PG, será mi pareja el sábado. (Mira a los chicos mostrando una sonrisa) *'Rigby:' Hola viejo como va todo!? *'TVPG:' -eOoboLUXqs (Lo que muestra en su tele-cabeza: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eOoboLUXqs ) *'Michelle:' (Segundo 8) El es muy tímido, jeje. (Vienen los demás) *'Adams:' La encontraron? *'Rigby:' Nada. *'Toni:' Pues veamos afuera! : Van todos corriendo hasta la puerta de salida cuando ven a Marceline salir en un coche con "James"? *'Luke:' El tiburón de Robbie se la llevo! *'Toni:' Ese era James, pero tenemos que detenerlo. *'Mordecai:' Profesor (Se da la vuelta) Listo para persecución extrema? > La mayoría se suben a la camioneta del Profesor Adams. Solo Michelle, TVPG, Luke y Jamie van en el auto de TVPG y aceleran hasta acercarse al auto de James. Mientras... *'Marceline:' Yo lo oí en esa sala, dijo que la raptarían a ella para una ceremonia o algo así. *'James:' Lo se. Lo estuve vigilando toda la semana. Ahora necesito tu ayuda para detenerlo a él y a los demás. *'Marceline:' Hay demás en esto? *'James:' Más de lo que te imaginas. Son muy peligrosos. Creo que Robbie se pasó de la líne- (Los chocan por detrás. James mira atras) Oigan que hacen!? *'Toni:' Tu que haces con ella? No te las llevarás con tus amiguitos bovalicones. *'James:' Pero si eso es lo que trato de evitar, no lo entienden? *'Marceline:' Jaaames! (Se da la vuelta y ve una camioneta negra *'James y Marceline:' AAAAAAAH (James y Marceline saltan antes de chocar violentamente a la camioneta. Los otros se detienen antes) Eso estuvo cerca. *'Robbie:' Vaya vaya vaya, ya me imaginaba que era mentira lo de la junta con los rusos James, solo eres un traidor. *'James:' Y tu un psicópata! Que es lo que haces? (Se ve a Margarita con dos secuaces) *'Mordecai:' Margaritaaa! *'Robbie:' Como verán, hay cambio de planes. Y en cuanto a ti James, es cuestión de tiempo hasta que tu cerebro y reputación se pudran con el paso del tiempo. No quedará esto así contigo viejo. (Suben a Margarita a la furgoneta blanca) *'James:' Pues yo digo que esto es demasiado! *'Robbie:' Pues yo digo que eres un idiota, y lo seguirás hasta que acabemos contigo. (Ellos suben a una camioneta negra y aceleran) *'Rigby:' Y ahora que!? *'Mordecai:' Hay que salvarla, VAMOS! (Se suben a los autos, pero James, Marceline y Mordecai suben a la camioneta negra, dejando su coche dañado. Aceleran lo más que pueden hasta que se acercan) '' *'Secuaz 1:' ''(En otra camioneta) No tienen nada mejor que hacer? (Arroja una caja que explota apenas toca el suelo) *'Adams:' Pues tu que crees!? (Choca de costado a la camioneta. Quiere chocarlo de nuevo pero la otra camioneta frena en una esquina) *'Secuaz 1:' Y Ahahahah- (Es chocado por un camión a alta velocidad) *'James:' Oye tu, conduce! *'Mordecai:' Ni siquiera se hacerlo! *'James:' Es para salvarnos el pellejo! (Mordecai duda pero luego toma el volante. James marca y llama) Estas ahí viejo? Estamos en peligro. *'Padre de James:' Es por los Henderson verdad? Yo me encargo. (Corta, luego llama a otro) Hola Jack?... Tengo un encargo para ti... : Mientras, Mordecai choca a otra camioneta y la vuelca, pero a James se le cae el celular. Luego TVPG pone en su tele un programa de lucha libre, al querer chocar a la furgoneta blanca al final choca con una moto (y se detiene), que luego da vueltas hacia atras y choca al frente del auto de Adams; este pierde el control y choca. Ahora solo queda en la pista la camioneta robada de James, la furgoneta blanca y la camioneta en donde estaban Robbie y un secuaz. *'Robbie:' Ya falta poco. Solo hay que deshacernos de la- (Estruendo) Ahh (Ve un disparo de bazooka) Esquívala! (Giran antes del impacto, pero le dan al frente de la furgoneta, la que se empieza a incendiar. El conductor se tira) Pero que demonios fue esa cosa!? *'Secuaz 2:' No tengo idea seño- AHI VA OTRA! (Esquivan de nuevo) *'Jack: (Farley)' (Desde un techo de un edificio) Jajaja yo tengo el poder! *'Secuaz 2:' No hay nada atras señor? *'Robbie:' No, creo que los perdimos (Dan la vuelta y se encuentran con un camión con una rampa. Ellos saltan esa rampa pero al caer termino el auto hecho pedazos) *'Margarita:' (Mientras...) (Golpea a los secuaces de adentro de la furgoneta. Abre la puerta de ella) *'James:' Oye salta! *'Margarita:' Acaso estas loco!? *'James:' Pero si es por tu propio bien! (Margarita mira al frente, la camioneta de Robbie explota. Margarita se decide y salta , y luego la furgoneta choca y explota tambien. James y Mordecai bajan del auto y revisan de lejos la camioneta) No puede ser, escaparon!? *'Toni:' (Se acerca con los demás empujando el auto de Adams) Por suerte estamos vivos, vieron esos disparos? *'Mordecai:' Al menos estas bien Margarita. *'Rigby:' Sii no ibamos a dejar que nada te suceda. (Una limusina aparece) *'Jack Farley:' Sr. Anderson, debo explicarle unas cosas. Gustaría subir!? *'James:' Ja, mi viejo amigo! (Sube y se alejan. Los demás se miran con cara extraña) > Al día siguiente en la escuela... *'Mordecai:' Bueno, al fin terminó todo. *'Toni:' Tu crees que Robbie vuelva? *'Mordecai:' Amm no lo se, quizá supongo. *'Micaela:' Oiga, pero que haremos con el salón? *'Marceline:' Podríamos usarlo para otra fiesta de todos modos! *'Los Cuatro:' Dos fiestas el fin de semanaaa! *'Toni:' Oye, pero invitala a Margarita. *'Micaela:' Si, hazlo! (Mientras Mordecai va, Marceline se da la vuelta. Ve que James lo saluda, y ella tambien lo hace con una sonrisa) *'Mordecai:' (Va con Margarita, que guarda unas cosas en su casillero) Margarita! Emm estas bien? *'Margarita:' Sii eso creo. Gracias por rescatarme! *'Mordecai:' Jaja, no fue nada. Por cierto, haremos una fiesta mañana, quieres ir con nosotros? *'Los otros:' Si, por favor! - Dile que si. *'Margarita:' Es que mañana estaré ocupada. Pero estaré libre el sábado, puedes acompañarme al baile! *'Mordecai:' (Sorprendido) Ahh sii claro que si! *'Toni:' (Se acerca con Micaela) Les podemos sacar una foto chicos!? *'Margarita:' Ahh si, como no! (Margarita abraza la mano de Mordecai mirando a la cámara, mientras Mordecai mira a Margarita, Toni saca la foto. Terminando el recuerdo, esa foto estaba viendo James mientras Mordecai duerme) *'James:' Ey Mordecai... Mordecaaai... (Le tira agua desde un vaso) MORDECAI! *'Mordecai:' Ahhh! James, que te pasa? *'James:' Disculpa, pero te estaba despertando hace hora y media! *'Mordecai:' Wuoou en serio!? : Caminando a la cocina *'Mordecai:' James, ese sueño me hizo pensar... Que pasó con tu padre? *'James:' Pues ya sabes donde está ahora, pero eso es historia para otro día. *'Jack Farley:' (En la cocina con Russel, Papaleta y Rigby) Oye regresaste, quieres la revancha? (Con dos botellas de soda) *'James:' Como quieras, esta vez te ganaré, viejo amigo! : Se ve la casa de Papaleta desde el exterior, mientras ellos se ríen. Ya oscurecía... Fín del episodio ---- Epílogue: :319px (Hasta 1:01) : En otra zona, a la madrugada, se ve un auto rosa chico pasar. Se lo ve pasar por varias partes de la ciudad, mostrándose al Arcade, la Cafetería, el Centro Comercial (marcando las 02:30), El Rey de las Hamburguesas y por la autopista. Se dirige hasta las afueras de la ciudad, casi sin nada de tráfico. Ahora para en medio del desierto. La persona que lo conducía baja y tira un maletín y varias fotos a un pozo hondo. Mira a ambos lados y luego vuelve a subir en el auto. Esta persona se quita la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Era Marceline, con una cara semi-triste. *'Marceline:' Bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar de nuevo. Luego volveré... : Al decir esto, acelera y se ve al auto alejándose hacia un lugar desconocido. '-- Transcripción Terminada --' Categoría:Transcripciones de Regular Mystery